


Lost But Not Yet Found

by Fanfiction127



Series: Random One Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Diners, Hurt No Comfort, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: A part her almost wished she could fly against the sky, but Fu had made sure she left Kwami-less. She supposed Kagami would be a better hero then she ever was, Tikki would make sure of it.
Relationships: None
Series: Random One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lost But Not Yet Found

The small ding of a bell echoed through the diner, only a few people looking up from what they were doing. It was hard not to notice the few lingering eyes that followed her to the counter. “What can I get you?” She didn’t look like someone who would typically walk into a place like this. her hair was down, bangs long forgotten and traded for a more side bang style to better shape her face. Her outfit was clearly made to look low level, as though she was trying to be hidden. “Just a latte please, to go.” 

The girl turned, looking around the small dine, her piercing blue forcing others to look away. There was nobody here she was looking for, nobody who wouldn’t eventually disappoint her. 

Anyone who saw her would assume she was running from something or maybe she was avoiding someone, both were true, in a sense. “Here you go miss.” The cup now at her side had an odd logo, ‘the gofers diner’, it said. 

“Thank you,” she thanked, placing a ten on the counter and telling the woman she could keep the change. Picking up the drink, she took a sip, scanning the diner one last time before walking out. 

The streets were empty but It didn’t feel anymore crowded than the diner did. The only difference was how dark the street was, at least the diner had proper lighting outsider very few lights were placed. She couldn’t blame the city tho, they only light up the places in which tourist attraction was high. 

A part her almost wished she could fly against the sky, but Fu had made sure she left Kwami-less. She supposed Kagami would be a better hero then she ever was, Tikki would make sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a Maribat multi-part fic but I liked the open ending and felt like keeping at as it was.


End file.
